ben10_powerof10fandomcom-20200214-history
Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix, is a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist in the first episode of the series, and is one of the devices that the series revolves around. The device allows whoever wears it to alter their DNA at will, and transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities. Ben later unintentionally upgraded the Omnitrix into the Omnimatrix Mark II. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. Modes Active Mode (Bright Green) Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10–20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. Recharge Mode (Dark Green) When the Omnitrix times out, it goes into Recharge Mode. It takes around 5 minutes to recharge, though it may take more time if tampered with. Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. The Omnitrix is powered by a special self-renewable power supply that will long outlive Ben. The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat. Despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. Capture Mode (Yellow) When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Randomizer (Light Greenish-Yellow) Randomly transforms the user for a short time. Features General * The Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities. * The Omnitrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. ** By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. The Omnitrix cannot transform the user into another of its own species. * In order for the user to change size, matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol, not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal, but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects. * If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. * Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. * The Omnitrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. * The Omnitrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA. * The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color. * The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix, even without the user's intent. Extensions * The Omnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). * The Omnitrix functions as a GPS. * The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. * The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. * The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. Display Mode * The Omnitrix displays black silhouettes of aliens. Clothing * The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and could even create different types of clothing and accessories, colored white and black, to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. Malfunctions * If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. * When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. ** This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. * Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. Known Unlocked Aliens Appearances * Every Episode Category:Equipment